A dental implant can be used in an oral treatment procedure to restore appearance or function of a removed tooth. A dental implant can mimic a root of a natural tooth that is replaced. A surgeon can replace the natural tooth with a prosthetic tooth that is mounted on a proximal portion of an abutment, which in turn, is attached to the dental implant on a distal portion. During surgery, the surgeon can insert the dental implant into a dental bone cavity.